Click Click
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: soo yeah i dont anything bout guns but go with it Soriku Riku is afraid of the darkness, so to keep it away from what matters most, he finds away to stop it
1. Chapter 1

(Sooo...um yeah this is Click Click...again im sorry i dont know ANYTHING about guns cepth that they kill people sooo bare with me hahha)

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

Riku closed his eyes and smiled, lifting his face to the ceiling. He had felt it lately. The darkness in his heart was getting stronger. It was slowly consuming him again and he was scared.

He was afraid that he would be taken again and that his world would be destroyed again.

That he would lose Sora again.

They had all just found each other again and he didn't want it to be lost. Kairi had been so happy to see them. They had been inseparable, the three of them, since they came home.

But she was Kairi. As soon a they got home, things went back to their old ways. She was all over Sora and that made Riku mad. He was jealous. Sora was too nice to tell her to back off so he allowed the girl to hang on him, a smile ever present on his face.

Everyone else on the island had been excited to see them too. Tidus and Wakka and Selphie. They had all started hanging out again. But recently, Riku had made himself less and less present. He didn't want the darkness to spread as far as it could. So he secluded himself away from everyone. He wanted to be with them. He missed them all. But he couldn't chance it.

Click. Click. Click.

He opened his eyes slightly and stared at the ceiling, toying with the gun in his hand. He clicked the barrel one more time before lifting it slightly. He stared at it and put it lightly against his temple, tapping it there lighlty.

He missed everyone and was happy to be around them but none of them seemed overly excited to see him. He was just there again.

Except Sora. Sora had been so happy to be reunited with everyone, but he still tried to get closer to Riku. He had noticed that the older boy was shrinking back but he didn't know why. So he got closer and closer and that was what scared Riku the most.

He didn't want the world to be enveloped in darkness again but he wanted Sora close to it even less. Sora was his light and he didn't know what he would do if it went out.

He closed his eyes again slowly, a small tear sliding down his cheek as he clicked the gun again. If he wasn't there, then he wouldn't have to worry about the darkness. He wouldn't have to worry about losing his world, his friends. And he wouldn't have to worry about losing Sora.

He smiled a bit wider at this as more tears fell. Sora would be safe. He nodded slightly to himself. And just before he pulled the trigger, his light itself called out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sora stared, horrified as Riku's eyes darted towards him before his finger pulled the trigger. He slumped to his knees as Riku fell backwards, blood spattering the wall behind him. 

He sat there in silence for a few minutes before he jumped up and screamed, not believing that he just saw his best friend blow his brains out. He ran over to the bed, instantly regretting it.

Bile made its way up his throat and he fell to his knees again, emptying his stomach onto the floor. He was shaking and tears were falling down his face as he sat up again and sobbed, leaning against the side of the bed and ignoring the blood oozing from it and onto his shoulder.

Riku just killed himself. Just _shot_ himself in the head.The silver haired teen had one through so much. Sora was ure he was stornger than this. But he had done it.

The burnette had come by to see if his friend was alright. Riku had failed to show up at the play island like the their small group had planned.

He shudered suddenly, his wracking sobs becoming much worse as the room got cold. He opened his eyes, peering up at the bed. Sickness over came him again as darkness slowly crept toward Riku's body.

He whimpered quietly and swatted at it angrily as he climbed onto the bed. "Get away! It's your fault" he yelled as it got closer to the bloodied figure on the bed. He stopped his angry flailing as Riku's body became fully engulfed and he disappeared.

Sora screamed again in frustration as he dug at the darkness. "Give him back! You already put him through so much!"

He froze as a light chuckling came from behind him.He turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder again and paled. Riku stood there, smirking, seemingly ignoring the blood trickling down his forehead and neck. "R-riku?"

Riku smirked wider and shook his head. "No boy. I have him this time. You and your light can't reach him anymore."

Sora's breath caught in his throat as more tears fell from his eyes. He recognized that voice. Ansem had Riku again. And he said he was..he was gone this time...

Sora sobbed angrily and turned to fully face his friend. Riku wore a bored expresson and looked on at Sora. "You didn't really think I was going to let him go did you?" He chuckled at this and shook his head. "So naive..."

Sora growled and grabbed the gun on the bed, pointing at Riku. "Shut up! Give him back!"

Ansem/Riku's smirk widened and Sora cocked the gun.

"But Sora...you wouldn't shoot me...would you?" Ansem's smirk widened again as he took on Riku's voice.

Sora's eyes widened as he lowered the gun slightly and shook his head. "I didn't think so..." He slowly walked towards the small brunette, smirking still.

His smirk faltered though as Sora glared and fired the gun.

"I wouldn't shoot _Riku_..." Ansem glared and dissolved the Riku look alike.

Sora cocked the gun again and pointed it at him, more tears falling down his cheeks. "Just give him back! What did he do to deserve you haunting him all the time?"

Ansem smirked and advanced on Sora again. "He opened his heart to darkness. That in itself is worth any punishment..."

Sora blinked and his glare hardened. "But he fought it off...he was so strong that he beat you!...twice!"

Ansem glared and shook his head. "Yet here I am... interesting..." Ansem paused to look at his fingernails as another image of Riku appeared next to him. Sora faltered and looked over as the image walked towards him.

"Sora..."

Sora sobbed quietly at the far off sound of his voice.

"Thankyou for trying to fight for me...but...I dont't want to be alone in the darkness..." Ansem smirked as Sora shook his head slighlty,looking down at the gun before bringing it up to his own head.

"I...don't want you be alone either Riku."

The Riku imaged smiled and held his hand out to Sora who smiled sadly and slumped to his knees. 'Riku' walked up to him and kneeled in front of him, taking Sora's hand in his own and guiding his fingers to the trigger.

Sora smiled sadly as 'Riku' leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Ansem's smirk widened as Sora's fingers twitched and a third gun shot rang through the empty house. "You are no longer of any use...keyblade weilder." He truned on his heel and walked into a cloud of darkness as Sora's body slumped to the floor, a sad smile still in place and a tear sliding down his cheek to mix with the growing pool of blood.

(yeah...Sora's insane.. . RxR please! -)


End file.
